Happy Birthday, Harry
by WordsOfASong
Summary: I know it's a little late, but happy belated to our favorite chosen one! Harry spends his birthday at home with his immediate family in his cozy Godric's Hollow home.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. That matter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. And personally, I'd rather not be sued by my role model/idol/inspiration.**

**If you'd like to see the ARTWORK for this fic, visit right here!**

**.com/art/Happy-29th-Birthday-Harry-131662548**** . Enjoy :].**

After three hours of pure fun and hard work, the Potters were pleased to see that they had made the perfect surprise for their husband and father.

Ginny sat at the old wooden table, which was covered in animated pieces of confetti, waiting for Harry to descend the stairs in their cozy, Godric's Hollow home.

"Come on, Dad!" cried Albus Severus, tugging on his father's sleeve. "Faster!"

"Don't rush him, Al," James Sirius snickered at his younger brother. After a moment he continued, "Well, hurry on, Dad. We've got cake to eat."

"James! Don't ruin the sur-" Lily Luna slapped a hand over a mouth before she could continue.

"I'm hurrying, boys, I'm hurrying. I'm getting old, you know!" laughed their father. "Now when can I take this bloody blindfold off?"

"Not until we arrive at our destination," James smirked as he pulled Harry's arm closer to his mother.

Ginny stood and placed her delicate lips on Harry's. The kiss was almost as good as the one on his seventeenth birthday, he recounted. She lifted the black blindfold.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she smiled.

"Eww!" their kids chorused.

Harry and Ginny laughed, watching their family take seats at the table that had once been Molly Weasley's.

"Love the banner!" Harry said as he kissed the top of his kids' heads, hearing a whiny comment from a certain child saying he was not a child anymore. Harry did not forget the give his wife a kiss in return, gaining another chorus of "Ew!" and "Do you _have _to do that in front of us?"

Harry took one last glance at the banner that sang "Happy Birthday, Dad" before he sat down. He admired the hand-painted snitches and balloons and couldn't be prouder that each of his children had signed their own name.

"Well, let's go!" Lily begged. She stared longingly at the cake, which looked remarkably like a real snitch. The sphere was a perfect, dusty shade of metallic gold; each line, or engraving, looked light and effortless; and the wings were as delicate, glimmering, and translucent as the first snitch he had ever caught.

"The cake's beautiful," Harry smiled.

"Just like mum used to make!" Ginny exclaimed.

Lily piped up, "I helped!"

"Sure you did," James grinned as he wiped the icing off of his sister's upper lip, only to lick his sugar-coated finger and laugh at the tiny bite in the snitch's wing. James leaned on Lily's head and whispered, "Next time, don't let mum catch you." He ruffled her red hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" sang an incredibly off-key voice.

"Hey, Al! Don't start without us!" Ginny joked.

The family chorused into 'Happy Birthday', but the song was unique every year with James' special inputs. "YOU LOOK LIKE A BEATER! AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!"

When the song finished and Harry had blown out all the candles, James waved a hand over the cake, sending the smoke in different directions. "Hey, Dad. You see all those mush marks? Lily tried to stick _twenty-nine _more candles into the cake and Albus tried to light them _all_ when mum wasn't looking. The _whole _cake caught fire and rolled off the table, making the whole _kitchen _burn up-"

"Did not!" Lily and Albus cried in unison.

"Dad! James is ly-"

"It's fine, Lil." He ruffled her and Al's hair, sending a mock serious look in James' direction. "Your brother likes a laugh. Now stop arguing. This cake isn't going to eat itself!" He watched Ginny enter the room with five plates and forks. A knife balanced on top while her long, red hair danced behind her.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Ginny said, handing him a plate full of snitch cake and feeding him a smaller piece.

"Mm," Harry said with his mouth full. After swallowing, he kissed her soft cheek. "Now, who wants cake?"

"ME!" cried three excited children.

**Happy 29****th****, Harry! Sorry it's a bit late :P. **

**Please review, review, and review!**

**xoxoLLLP**


End file.
